Girls Not Gray
by AesaDahl
Summary: Her parents are world renowned chef's, but she's only met them once in her memory. His parents are both dead. They're best friends, band mates and maybe something more? When her parents send a letter to organize an arranged marriage, what should they do?
1. Shape of Things to Come

**XD I have issues, I know. I can't finish one Gaara fic before I start another. *sigh * Oh well. I have fun creating characters. And so far, Winona will be fun to use.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, WINONA HOKKAIDO, MIKIO HOKKAIDO, UNA &UNI MIMS, AND THE DRISCOLS**

**I also do not own any songs used. They each belong to their respectful owners, and I apologize if they didn't want their song used.**

************

**Chapter One**

**Shape of Things to Come**

The piano started playing. A deep breath was taken. A low, but almost emotionless voice sang out into the almost silence.

_Six o' clock  
In the morning, __I feel pretty good  
So I dropped into the luxury of the Lords  
Fighting dragons and crossing swords  
With the people against the hordes  
Who came to conquer._

Seven o'clock  
In the morning, here it comes  
I taste the warning and I am so amazed  
I'm here today, seeing things so clear this way  
In the car and on my way  
To Stonehenge.

I'm flying in Winchester cathedral  
Sunlight pouring through the break of day.  
Stumbled through the door and into the chamber;  
There's a lady setting flowers on a table covered lace  
And a cleaner in the distance finds a cobweb on a face  
And a feeling deep inside of me tells me  
This can't be the place

_******_

"Winona, more emotion!" Kakashi said. The girl sighed in defeat.

"That part of the song doesn't have that much obvious emotion, Kakashi," she said quietly.

"I understand that, but try to put some emotion, Winona. You're not trying very hard, you know." Kakashi looked at the girl worriedly. She averted her eyes, searching out the black rimmed cerulean eyes of her best friend. He was sitting at the piano, watching her. There were four days out of the year that she didn't try, because of memories that haunted her.

"Winnie, are you feeling okay?" he asked her. His deep voice soothed her mind and she nodded.

"I'm fine, Gaara. Just... nothing." She smiled at him. It was that evasive smile that annoyed him the most about her. He however decided to drop it.

"Shall we try again?" he asked, his elegant hands poised over the keys to the piano. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, give it a rest. I'll focus on, say... Sasuke and Tayuya's part for now."

"Sensei, can we pick a different song? One that has more raw emotion?" Winona asked.

"Sure. Just make sure it still has piano."

"Naturally." She walked over to Gaara, and sat down next to him on the bench. Winona Hokkaido was her name, but most people just called her Nana. There were certain people that were allowed to call her Winnie, and Gaara was one of them. Two girls, identical twins, walked over.

"Hey, Win, Gaara," they said. They had perfect unison, the only difference between the two girls were voice pitch. The older one had a higher pitch than the younger.

"Uni, Una. Having fun with your part?" Winona asked them. The twins glanced at each other then looked at Winona and shrugged.

"We're singing. What else is new?" the older one, Uni said.

"What we're singing is new," Una said. They had short black hair, crystal blue eyes and were very slim. Today, Uni wore a black tank top, with white Capri's and black shoes. Una wore a white tee shirt, black pants and white shoes. As usual, they were perfectly matched. A key way to tell them apart was Una played sports, while Uni shopped. Winona thought that they made a perfect pair, and were great friends and neighbors. Plus, their mother was an awesome baker. Gaara began to play Moonlight Sonata, filling the room with the sound of the piano. The twins laid on the ground, using each others shoulder as a pillow, and Winona just closed her eyes and listened to her favorite pianist play her favorite song. She often envisioned her and Gaara dancing while this song played. She rested her head on his shoulder, just listening, tapping her foot lightly.

"Oh, my god! Did you hear that the monster" Winona's eye twitched "and the albino were dating?" Her eye twitched a couple more times. A girls laughter sounded.

"Oh my god! That's rich. They're perfect for each other! Oh! Did you hear about poor H-Hi-Hinata? The retard Naruto asked her out, and she was so embarrassed that she couldn't say no." The two girls giggled uncontrolably. Winona straightened, and glared at the door. Gaara stopped playing. The twins sat up slowly, and looked at Winona.

"Winnie? Don't bother. It's just Karin and Ino being bitches," Uni said. Winona smiled as she stood up and walked towards the door. Gaara followed her.

"Them saying that we're dating doesn't bother me. But they really have to choose better words to describe us with. They make it sound like we're a couple of freaks." Gaara glanced at Winona, who fidgeted. "I get it. We are. Still."

"I know. The Albino and the Monster."

"Sounds like a freaked out version of Beauty and the Beast." The bell rang. Winona swung open the door slowly. "Karin, Ino. Come over here." They glanced at each other, before walking over.

"What do you want?" Karin asked.

"Just wanting to tell you that albino's have red or pink eyes, not gray. And monsters are big ugly furry things like Sasuke. Excuse me." Winona walked past them, Gaara and the twins following.

"Gaara! Winnie! Mims! Guess what!" an orange fire ball yelled down the hall before running, dragging an unfortunate shadow. Said orange fire ball would be Naruto, the unfortunate shadow, Hinata.

"Naruto, don't drag her," Una scolded, grabbing the shy pale eyed girl from the hyper active blond.

"N-Naruto and I are... uhm..." Hinata faltered, blushing ferociously. Naruto proudly put his arm around her shoulders.

"We're dating!" he yelled.

"For once the gossip circle was partially right. However, we all know that Hinata wouldn't have been too embarrassed to say no, she probably almost fainted because she was so happy." That would have been Shino.

"Hey, Naruto, don't let your new girlfriend interfere with S.R., got it?" Kiba asked, resting his arm on Winona's head. She glared at nothing in particular, then her arm swung out, hitting Kiba in the stomach.

"Oof!" he exclaimed. S.R. was their band. It's full name was Silver Roan. For now they mainly did covers of songs, but they had a few of their own. Winona was the lead singer, and cellist and violinist. On songs she didn't sing, Gaara or Naruto would sing, and she'd play violin or cello.

"Kiba, I've told you many a time, don't put your arms, hands or any other body part near me, let alone on me."

"That's not what you said to me before, Nana." Winona froze at the voice. "I heard that you called me a big, ugly, furry thing. What were you referring to, Nana?" She grabbed Gaara's hand, squeezing it tightly, then letting go, before turning to face him.

"Suddenly I'm Nana again, instead of Albino... What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked, feeling anger emanate off of her friends, especially Shino and Gaara. Hinata grabbed Winona's hand and stood at her side, glaring at Sasuke. He seemed surprised.

"I need to talk to you, Winona. I was sent a letter that involves you directly," he said, smirking slightly. Winona glanced at Gaara and Shino, before pulling away from Hinata, following Sasuke. She only walked to around the corner.

"What?" she asked, her body tense, ready for the fight or flight reaction he incurred in her.

"Your parents are trying to organize an arranged marriage for you. Only, you get to decide. Me, or Neji Hyuuga."

"Neither."

"What? Every other girl in this school--"

"Except Hinata, Sakura, Uni and Una."

"Would die to get this."

"Never touch an Uchiha male, or a Hyuuga male. That's my rule. My parents have nothing to do with my life, haven't for... ever."

"Only, you already touched 'an Uchiha male'."

"And that was my first mistake. Excuse me." She walked away from the infuriated raven haired man. Gaara walked over to his quiet friend, remembering when she was friends with Sasuke as well, then something happened, and she hated him and everything the Uchiha represented. Winona had been very popular, friends with everyone, but still keeping tabs with the misfit group, prefering their company to Ino and Karin and the rest. Then she flipped out on Sasuke in grade nine, the first and last time any of them could remember the girl raise her voice, or hit any one. Gaara remembered the shocked look on Sasuke's face when she hit him, hard enough to break his nose and fracture his cheek bone. She then ran to Shino and cried, and cried. Gaara still hadn't figured out what the freak out was about, and why she ran to Shino, and not to him. They were best friends, had been since they were little.

"What was that about, Winnie?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Nothing important really. Remind me to contact my parents after school if you can remember," she replied, smiling her evasive smile, only looking at him for a second.

"I wish you'd look at me when you talk to me," he muttered as they walked down the hall way, going to their next class. They were both late, but didn't really care. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's skip and go get coffee," she suggested just as Gaara went to open the door to their math class. He thought about then nodded. They walked past the door and out the doors at the end of the hallway. "Looks like Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata also skipped. Let's invite them as well."

"As you wish,"Gaara said, waving at the small group. Hinata smiled slightly and ran up to Winona, grabbing her hand and pulling her away, gesturing to Shino to follow.

"What?" Winona asked.

"What did Sasuke want?" Shino asked.

"Nothing important. My parents are trying to organize an arranged marriage for me to either him, or Neji," Winona explained at the expressions on they're faces.

"D-Did you tell Gaara?" Hinata asked. Winona shook her head no. "You should."

"I will, when I tell every else."

"No, you should go tell him now." Winona glared at Shino. "He has the right to know."

"He doesn't even know what happened between me and Sasuke."

"Tell him that as well."

"So Gaara will kill Sasuke? No thanks. I like Gaara to much to let him end up in jail."

"Like? 'Like' how? Like, like, or like like?" Hinata asked, before muttering, "I just said 'like' six times. I feel kinda dizzy." Winona looked at Hinata confused.

"I'll get back to you on that." She walked back to a confused Gaara, Kiba and Naruto. She pointed at Shino and Hinata. "They're being weird and all secretive like. Let's go get coffee or something, before we get caught." Shino and Hinata came up and they all walked across town to their favorite coffee haunt. Winona sometimes sang there, earning her free coffee, which was always extended to her friends if they wanted to show off their talents. The owners loved it when local talent showed off, regardless of what they did. At a lot of prompting, Winona took the stage, dragging Gaara up to play the piano. She whispered in his ear what song to play and he nodded, and sat at the old grand.

_Playground school bell rings_

_Again_

_Rain clouds come to play_

_Again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing_

_Hello_

_I'm your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know_

_I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the lie_

_Living for you _

_So you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

Every single person in the room had a tear in their eye. Their teacher, Hatake Kakashi was there. "Winona Hokkaido, aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked. She looked at him and shrugged, stepping off the stage, her customary chai latte being handed to her. She took it and breathed in deeply.

"Sorry," she said simply walking over to the table that the rest were sitting at.

"What classes are you guys skipping, anyways?" Kakashi asked. "Hinata?"

"Don't pick on her, Kakashi. Aren't you supposed to be teaching English right now?" Winona asked, noting the light blush feather her teachers face.

"You should use that emotional voice in class, Winona," Kakashi said, before leaving them with a huge smile. Everyone stared at her

"You just stopped us from getting seriously busted, Win!" Kiba exclaimed. A voice yelled out. Winona was instantly on her feet, moving towards the sound. Everyone stared at her. She soon came back with a little child.

"Nana sang, and I didn't hear her!" the child cried. Winona sighed and hugged the little one.

"I'll sing again, later, I promise."

"You always say that, but I never get to hear you sing! It's not fair!" She sighed in defeat, before handing the child to Kiba and climbing back on the stage.

"Sorry about making you all cry a few minutes ago. I might make you cry again, but it's to stop a child from screaming. Please understand."

_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shame_

_All shall fade_

_All shall... fade_

Her plan worked. The child stopped crying, actually was sound asleep on Kiba, drooling a little bit. The building was silent. Then there were murmurs of appreciation, and light, scattered clapping. They understood the point of the song, and didn't want to wake the little one. Winona picked up the child, and brought him to his mother.

******

Winona walked into her house, feeling drained, and in pain. Today was the second anniversary with her first date with death. Her older 'brother', Mikio watched her carefully.

"Miki, don't watch me like a hawk. It's disturbing. I promised I wouldn't make a repeat of what happened." She was laying on her stomach on the couch, her face turned into the couch.

"I don't care. You have that look in your eyes, and I'm worried about this queer letter your parents sent you." She sat up, grabbing the letter and reading.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You have got to be fucking KIDDING me!" Her voice was hoarse with the sudden anger. It was a letter in her mother's script detailing the marriage arrangement. All she, Winona, had to do, was choose. Hyuuga or Uchiha. Her hand tensed as the door bell rang loudly through the house. Then the door opened, and a red head with sea foam green eyes walked in. "Thank god it's you, Gaara," she said, her voice still rough, and on edge. Gaara looked at Miki, confused. Miki shrugged and left them. "Miki. You're tiara's slipping," Winona pointed out. The man giggled and straightened, bowing out of the room. She looked at Gaara. Silver eyes met cerulean. "Gaara. We really need to talk."

"You're right. We do."

************

**Yay! Drama... Oh dear god the drama in this story already brewing... This will be painful... I'm sorry!**

**Winona: What the hell are you going on about, Lynne?**

**Gaara: What about Alys?**

**Me: Shut up! Alys will still be getting attention. I can't let her fade away to the back of my mind like I did Kaia... and Shizuka and Shalamar... o.O;; Damn...**

**Uni/Una: Don't let us fade either, Lynne.**

**Me: I won't.... Sorry for the cliche band thing...**

**Everyone else: Stop apologizing!**

**Me: *wincing* The songs used are Cathedral by CSN, Hello by Evanescence and Edge of Night by Billy Boyd (think Pippin from Lord of the Rings. That's the song he sang in The Return of the King.) I apologize once again to the writers of the songs if they didn't want their songs used.**


	2. Talking to the Walls

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, WINONA HOKKAIDO, MIKIO HOKKAIDO, UNA &UNI MIMS, AND THE DRISCOLS**

**I also do not own any songs used. They each belong to their respectful owners, and I apologize if they didn't want their song used.**

*************

**Chapter Two**

**Talking to the Walls**

"Did you call your parents?"

"Not yet. Read this."

"What is it?"

"It's what Sasuke wanted to talk to me about." He took the letter, skimming it.

"I thought you said it wasn't important."

"It isn't. I refuse."

"You really are spoiled, you know that?"

"Yeah. However, this is my future, and I'm not marrying someone who's throat I'd like to slit."

"You're other option is marrying or getting engaged to someone before your nineteen."

"Yeah... As if that'll happen."

"That's a year away. A lot can happen in a year." They were quiet, thinking.

"Gaara, wanna marry me?"

"Win, be serious."

"I am. You're my best friend. I'd rather marry my best friend, than anyone else. At least then we'd be able to have an open marriage. Imagine me marrying Sasuke, or Neji. I'd be smothered and end up in jail for murder."

"You think I'd allow you to fuck another guy when you're my woman?"

"If you ever call me that, I'll hit you so hard..." The silver haired girl smiled. "Besides, it's not like we've never kissed." Gaara groaned.

"We were ten, Winnie."

"So?"

"That means eight years have gone by since then."

"What, you want to try it again?" There was silence. They stared at each other. Winona suddenly realized what she said, and realized that she wanted him to say yes. 'How odd...'

"What do you want me to say to that, Winona?" Gaara asked, being very serious and quiet.

"What you want to say," she replied simply. Cerulean met silver. She tilted her head at him. He moved slightly closer, touching her face gently.

"Do you want to change what we have?" he asked, his deep voice barely above a whisper, his face mere inches from hers.

"I want to do what our hearts tell us to." The door bell rang twice, and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Gaara growled slightly under his breath and moved away from her.

"Winona Hokkaido! Open the damned door!" a girls voice yelled through.

"Sakura?" Gaara and Winona looked at each other, confused. Sakura hadn't said two words to Winona since her freak out.

"Doors open, Sakura," Winona said. The pinkette with forest green eyes walked in. The girl blushed slightly. Winona stood up and greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"I have a dilemma. Can you give this to Lee when you see him?"

"Why don't you give it to him?" Gaara asked, not able to forgive the pinkette quite as fast as Winona had. Sakura blushed deeper.

"I... uh... I..." she stuttered.

"Come on. Let's sit down. Explain your problem to me." Winona led the blushing girl to the couch. They sat down and Sakura took a deep breath.

"You know how Lee has been, uh... pursuing me for... ever?" Winona and Gaara nodded. "Well... I think his hard work has paid off for him..."

"Are you saying, you accept?" Winona asked slowly.

"Yes." The girl looked away.

"This isn't a dare, is it?" Gaara asked, suspicious. Lee was a good friend of his, and he didn't want this girl to ruin the man's enthusiasm for life.

"NO! I really want to be with him... It's weird, you know... I've always respected Lee's enthusiasm, and dedication, but until the end of last year, I had my eyes set on only Sasuke. Then that bastard blew me off, saying that he had his eyes set on a much tastier girl, and that I wouldn't stand a chance against her. I only realized today, that that girl was you, Winona."

"Win. Call me Win, or Winnie."

"Are you sure? I mean, after how I've treated you..."

"Do I look like I could care?"

"Well... no..."

"Exactly."

"Well, what's up with Sasuke?"

"Nothing at all. My parents are trying to arrange a marriage between either me and him, or me and Neji, and, frankly, I reject whole thing. I'll choose who I marry from the entire world, not two boys who I hate."

"Why do you hate them?" Gaara asked.

"Neji, because he beat up Hinata for no good reason other than she was available and old enough. Therefore, he must die. Sasuke, well, there's a few reasons. A good one is he's a cocky, good-for-nothing,arrogant asshole. There's also my rule. 'Never touch an Uchiha or a Hyuuga male. They have weird diseases that make them think they are god's gift to women.'"

"I think that may be the most I have ever heard you say at one time, Win," Sakura said.

"Probably. Why did you wait until now to say yes to Lee? It's the middle of May. Grade 12 is almost over."

"I was scared of what Ino and the others would do to me, but I guess I grew up a bit."

"Only a little bit," Gaara muttered. Winona hit him in the arm lightly.

"You want me to give that thing to Lee?" she asked.

"Yeah. Here." Sakura handed Winona an envelope.

"It's pretty heavy..." Sakura blushed deeply.

"I... I have to go! See you, Win! Gaara!" She left.

"Finally..." Winona said, putting the envelope on the table. She turned to face Gaara again. "So..."

"So..." He stared at her. "There's something else isn't there?" Winona looked away, before nodding slightly. "What?"

"I should have told you a long time ago." She slowly took off her wristbands, the ones that he had never seen come off since she got them. He stared at her wrists, seeing faint crisscrossing lines. He took her hand very gently, his fingers gently trailing along the scars.

"What did you do to yourself?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I think that's obvious," she replied quietly.

"Why?"

"Sasuke." Her voice was almost non existant.

"What did he do to you?"

"I..." She looked away, unable to keep talking. Mikio stood in the doorway behind the teens, watching them carefully. Gaara pulled her towards him, hugging her. She was limp in his arms, a single tear sliding down her face.

******

Gaara walked through the halls, his eyes peeled for the youngest Uchiha. Winona walked silently next to him, a headphone in her ear, the other in his. This was normal to them. Even though she was shorter than him, they walked at the same pace. Everyone assumed that they were listening to screams of dying children or something. Today, however, they were listening to Buckcherry, Crazy Bitch at the moment. Gaara's victim showed his cocky face. Sasuke was talking to Ino, Karin, and another girl he didn't recognize, or care to. He glared at Sasuke as they walked past, Winona just closed her eyes and turned her head slightly, away from the raven haired teen. Sasuke smirked and followed them.

"Gaara?" Winona said, glancing at the red head. He glanced at her. "Why is he following us?"

"No idea." He put his arm around the pale girl's shoulders, subconsciously claiming her. She slipped her arm around his waist, and squeezed slightly. He looked down at her, a small ghost of a smile on her face. It was her content smile. He smiled softly, then looked up to see his sister, with a know it all smirk on her face. "Temari..." he murmured.

"Hey there, little brother! Hey, Winchester!" Temari said, her smirk growing. Winchester was her and Kankuro's, Gaara and hers brother, nickname for Winona. Winona pulled away from Gaara and gave Temari a hug.

"Hey, Tem. How are you?" Winona asked.

"Fantastic. I was called in by Tsunade though, because she's worried about a fight breaking out." Temari was a rookie cop, and was stationed in the town, because she had to look after Gaara and Kankuro.

"Fight? Between who and who?"

"Neji and Sasuke." Winona looked away. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"No. I already know why." She started to walk away, pulling on Gaara's sleeve. He hesitated, making her look at him, seeing Sasuke watching every single movement. "Gaara, come on. We'll be late for class."

"I'll catch up with you, okay? I need to ask Temari something," he said quietly. She nodded.

"Just, leave him alone for now, okay?"

"I won't approach him." Winona furrowed her brows slightly, before taking the headphone in his ear and walking away. Gaara watched her go, her hips swaying in time to whatever she was listening to. "Temari. Do you even know why there could be a fight between those two?"

"Something about a girl."

"That girl." He pointed at Winona's retreating back.

"Why Winchester?"

"Her parents sent a letter, stating that unless she was married or engaged by her nineteenth birthday, she would have to choose between Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. The two people in the world she'd rather murder."

"Oh my god. So really, I have to be watching out for a fight between you and Sasuke, or you and Neji."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're in love with her. Have been forever, Gaara. Don't even try to deny it." Gaara stared at his older sister's confident smirk, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Sasuke.

"What?" he asked the Uchiha, his hand clenching spasmodically into a fist.

"Come with me." Sasuke walked away. Gaara followed, after seeing his sister's warning glare. They were quite a distance away from everyone. "So, did she tell you about what happened between her and I?"

"Who?"

"Winona."

"No. She lost her voice."

"So... She is still in love with me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"She fucked me, you know. No protection, nothing. Got her pregnant."

"What?" Gaara's voice was low, and had a dangerous edge to it.

"She and I were 14. I was her first. But damn, that girl could fuck. Best I ever had."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you know that regardless of your feelings for her, she'll never return them, because she's mine. All mine. Always has been, always will be." The Uchiha smirked and walked away. Gaara felt his arm twitching from the effort to not hit the arrogant bastard Uchiha. 'But, maybe he's right?' a voice whispered in his head. Gaara punched the wall. His knuckles split open, blood running down the wall.

******

Winona sat in her desk, waiting for Gaara to show up. Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Lee and now Sakura sat in the surrounding desks. "Lee," she said quietly. "Come over here." The man stood and walked over to her.

"Yes?" he asked. Winona noted, not for the first time, how innocent and naïve his voice was. 'Youthful indeed.' She motioned him closer, whispering in his ear.

"This is from Sakura. Wait until lunch to open it, alright?"

"Is it good?"

"I don't know."

"Oh..." He took the small package and walked back to his desk, putting it in his binder. Neji approached her.

"Winona, I take it you got the letter?" he asked. She barely nodded, not looking at him. "So, what's your choice?"

"Neither," she muttered. Sasuke walked into the room. Seeing Neji standing near Winona, he also approached her.

"It's obvious what her choice is, Neji. It's me."

"I think that you are both deaf or something. I said neither."

"Right now, that's your choice. But what happens when you're nineteen, still single? Then you have no choice. May as well choose now. Me, or the Hyuuga."

"Neither."

"Make your choice, Winona," Neji said. "The stars will tell you that I am the better choice."

"Ha! As if!" Sasuke scoffed. "Logic says that she will choose me."

"I don't think so. Winona, you will choose me."

"No, she'll choose me."

"As if."

"She will."

"No, she won't. I'm obviously the better choice, Sasuke."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

"No, I--"

"Both of you shut the fuck up! I can't stand either of you!" Winona suddenly yelled, her hands covering her ears. "I hate both of you! Where's Gaara? I need Gaara... Where the hell is Gaara?!" She was trembling, crying, screaming for the one person she believed, and knew in her heart, could save her.

******

"Both of you shut the fuck up! I can't stand either of you!" Kakashi heard the girl yell. Considering she wasn't the type to yell, he walked faster. "I hate both of you! Where's Gaara? ... Where the hell is Gaara?!" He saw a flash of red and black run past him. Blood spattered on the floor.

"No running..." he muttered, knowing it was Gaara.

******

Gaara grabbed the shaking girl and hugged her to him. He hadn't heard her scream in a long time, if ever. "Sh... It's okay, Win. I'm here," he murmured into her hair. She clung to him, as if her life depended on it.

"Get me out of here," she whispered brokenly. He glanced up at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

"Take her to the drama room. Kiba, Naruto, Shino, go with them. Practice or something. Just get her mind off of whatever just happened."

"Yes, sir." Gaara helped the girl up, and walked her out of the room, his arm still around her, protectively. He glared at Neji and Sasuke as they left. Half way to the room, Winona disengaged herself from Gaara and said that she'd be right back, she was just going to wash her face, she'd meet them in the drama room. Naruto said he'd wait for her. Gaara nodded slowly and followed Shino and Kiba. They got to the drama room and waited for the knuckle head blond and Winona. "Shino. I need to know the full reason why she hates Sasuke."

"How much do you know?"

"I know that he got her pregnant." Kiba turned and stared in surprise, mouthing the word what.

"So, enough to understand the rest. She considers these her four biggest mistakes. The first is she slept with Sasuke, without protection, getting pregnant."

"She slept with the Uchiha?" Kiba asked incredulously. Shino nodded.

"That's when she was happier, before her disappearance, and her legendary freak out." Both Gaara and Kiba nodded. They remembered when she disappeared for a month, coming back and freaking out on Sasuke, then disappearing again for two weeks. "Her second mistake, in her mind, was aborting the child. She broke a promise to herself about aborting when that happened."

"She'd never abort or give up a child that she bore, because it was her mistake," Gaara muttered. Shino nodded again.

"Her third was trying to kill herself." Gaara winced, remembering the scars from the night before.

"Is that why she wears the wrist bands?" Kiba asked quietly. Both Shino and Gaara nodded. "What's the fourth mistake?"

"Counting down the days to when her child was to be born. That was the second time she tried to kill herself. All of this happened in grade nine."

"Didn't she almost fail because she was gone all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Guys!" They all looked over at Naruto. He was out breath from running

"What?"

"Win's going crazy. She just attacked Sasuke with a knife. He followed us, and tried to corner her in the bathroom. She had a knife in her skirt or something." All three teens were already running out the door.

"Just leave me the hell ALONE!" they heard her scream.

"Shino, what's wrong with her?" Kiba yelled.

"I'll let her explain. Gaara, help me get her off of him." They finally found Winona, saw her knock Sasuke to the floor, the knife at his throat.

"WIN!" Gaara yelled, grabbing her and pulling her back. Naruto grabbed her other arm. Sasuke stood up slowly, a long, but shallow cut on his handsome face.

"Fucking crazy bitch..." he muttered. "Neji can have you. I wouldn't marry you regardless of how much money your parents tried to pay me."

"Go die and rot in a hole, mother fucker," Winona spat, leaning towards him slightly, but not fighting Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke lunged at her, but Kiba punched him, Shino grabbing Sasuke from behind.

"I'll make sure you wish you never crossed me, you fucking bitch," Sasuke growled.

"Go ahead. I'm sure the world wants to know that you, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha, have a small penis. And on top of that, you have a bit of a bed wetting issue, was it? Oh, and you're the champion of premature ejaculation. I remember that real well, Sasuke. I was your first, wasn't I?" Winona glared at him. Sasuke paled slightly.

"You promised you wouldn't mention that."

"I didn't say you did."

"But you just told everyone that I have a small penis, a bed wetting issue, and a problem with premature ejaculation! You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone that ever!"

"I asked if that was it, didn't say you did." Winona smirked, tossing the knife gently, so it stopped at his feet. "You just ruined your own life by admitting it, Sasuke. Here you go." Suddenly she collapsed, completely out of energy, slumping against Gaara. He picked her up and carried her back to the drama room. Shino, Kiba and Naruto soon followed, after ensuring that Sasuke wouldn't do anything more to the girl. On their way, Shino explained to Naruto what was going on. They got to the drama room to see Gaara at the keyboard, playing a familiar tune to them, with Winona sitting next to him, singing. Kiba jumped on the stage and started playing the drums.

_Big sky_

_I'm gonna hurt you_

_Big sky_

_You'll remember this_

_Big sky_

_Up above the rain_

_How can I ever put a stop to it_

_Look you in the face again_

_Big sky_

_I'll never let you go_

_Big sky_

_Baby I told you so_

_Big sky_

_Look at this swollen pride_

_I got so busy looking out for you_

_When were you by my side?_

_When I'm breathing (When I breathe)_

_When I'm sleeping (When I sleep)_

_I can think of nothing else_

_All my longing (When I breathe)_

_All my waiting(When I sleep)_

_All the things you never felt_

_All my weeping (When I weep)_

_All my wailing (When I wail)_

_All my standing on the shelf_

_How am I ever gonna get through this_

_Back to my self again_

_Big sky_

_I never knew you_

_Big sky_

_Let me down again_

_Big sky_

_Giving you the blame_

_How can I ever put a stop to it_

_Look you in the face again_

_When I'm breathing (I can't breathe)_

_When I'm sleeping (I can't sleep)_

_I can think of nothing else_

_All my longing (I can't breathe)_

_All my waiting (I can't sleep)_

_All the things you never felt_

_All my weeping (I can't breathe)_

_All my wailing (I can't sleep)_

_All my standing on the shelf_

_How am I ever gonna get through this_

_Back to my self again_

_Won't you say it isn't so_

_Watch me falling_

_See me falling_

_I slip through the vortex of the sky_

_Darkness and light (Darkness and light)_

_It's what's inside (It's what's inside)_

_Darkness and light_

_It's what's inside_

There was loud applause. Winona looked up, startled. Kakashi, and the rest of the drama/music class were standing behind the rest of Silver Roan, all clapping, even the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. In fact, they were clapping the loudest. Gaara pulled her up and made her bow with him. She quickly got into the mood, and pulled the rest of Silver Roan on stage. "Grab your instruments," she murmured to them. They complied. Naruto, being the loudest took the front of the stage.

"Hey everyone! What's up?" he called out. The crowd roared. Most of the other classes had been allowed into the drama room. Silver Roan was popular amongst the students, so if there was a spontaneous gig in the drama room, classes were generally over for the rest of the day. They did a handful of covers, including The Great Gig in the Sky by Pink Floyd, and a few originals, including one they named after their band. It had no lyrics, or at least none that anyone had written for it. They figured they'd just leave it as an instrumental. It had solo's for every instrument played in the band, ordering violin, percussion, guitar, bass, piano then finally cello. In total the song was close to ten minutes long.

******

"Gaara, why is your hand all bloody and scabbed?" Winona asked him.

"I punched a wall."

"What did the wall do to you?"

"Look at me funny."

"I see." They were silent.

"Shino told you all, right?" The rest of Silver Roan nodded. She nodded. "Thanks Shino." She stood up and grabbed a rag, pouring water on it, then sat down, straddling the bench, facing Gaara. She then grabbed Gaara's hand and started wiping the blood off. They were in the cafeteria.

"YES!" Kiba and Naruto looked up, surprised. Lee was jumping up and down excitedly. Winona looked at Gaara and smiled, and then started wrapping his hand. Lee ran over to them.

"Winnie! She said yes! My beautiful Sakura finally said yes!" he shouted. Winona chuckled slightly.

"Congrat's Lee," she said. Lee hugged her, startling everyone. "Where is she?" Winona asked, once she got her breath back.

"I... I don't know..." Lee replied, suddenly looking sad. Winona glanced at Gaara, finished wrapping his hand, then stood up and stood on the table, looking for Sakura's pink hair.

"Lee, she's over there, with Ino, Karin and Tayuya. They're arguing about something, by the looks of it." Gaara and Lee helped her off the table. "Gaara, let's go with Lee over there. Sakura is my friend as well, and Ino pisses me off to no end." Gaara nodded and took her hand as they walked over to the girls. They walked past Shikamaru and Chouji, the former looking bored as usual, the latter stuffing his face. Uni and Una were sitting with them. She waved at them.

"Hi, Win!" Chouji yelled through a mouthful of food. Shikamaru waved. The twins stood up and walked over to Winona.

"Hey, Win!" they exclaimed.

"What happened this morning with Sasuke and Neji?" Una asked.

"You were really upset, screaming I heard someone say," Uni said.

"Yeah... I've dealt with it already. Rough week is all," Winona replied. The twin's nodded knowingly. They remembered.

"Why the hell would you give up on Sasuke just because he chose that albino bitch over you?" Ino yelled.

"And on top of that, why would you become her friend?" Karin asked.

"It's not Win's fault!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oh? Fine. Then why would you say yes to that other freak? What the fuck happened to you?" Ino asked scornfully.

"What's wrong with that? At least I gave up on your precious Sasuke. I really can't stand you, Ino pig," Sakura scoffed.

"Pig? Your one to talk, forehead."

"I don't get it..." Winona said walking between Ino and Sakura. "Ino, you're upset that she's not going after Sasuke, instead raised her standards. Sakura, Lee wants to see you." Sakura's eyes lit up at the mention, and smiled, running over to the black haired man. "Ino."

"What do you want, Albino?"

"How does it feel to know that your precious Sasuke wanted a freak?" Ino said nothing, just glared at her. "How does it feel to know that said freak left a mark on his face? A bloody one at that."

"What did you do to my Sasuke?"

"Gave him his due." Gaara wrapped his arm around Winona's waist. She didn't respond.

"How can you date her, Gaara? She's obviously psychotic." Ino smirked triumphantly. Gaara and Winona looked at each other, then looked at Ino.

"We're not dating," both Gaara and Winona said in unison.

"Then what's that?" Ino pointed at his arm around her waist.

"We're friends. Very close friends, but just friends," Winona said, keeping her voice neutral.

"Everybody knows you fucked him," Tayuya put in. Winona and Gaara blinked, before looking at each other again. They both burst out laughing.

"What?" Winona asked, trying to catch her breath.

"You did. The way you guys act around each other totally says you did," Ino said.

"No. That was Sasuke that I fucked." The whole cafeteria went silent. Then a very loud voice said:

"Hey, did you hear about Sasuke?" It was Naruto.

"What?" Kiba responded just as loud.

"He admitted to having a small penis!" The cafeteria erupted into laughter.

"Seriously?" a voice asked. They couldn't discern who.

"Yeah! And that he has a bed wetting issue!" The laughter became even louder.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"I wouldn't doubt if he was gay!" another random yelled. The laughter continued.

"He's also the world champion of premature ejaculation!" Kiba yelled.

"I heard it took three seconds his twentieth time!" Naruto yelled back, laughing.

"He's had sex 20 times?"

"No, of course not! The girls saw how fast it went up and down and left!" The crowd roared with raucous laughter

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Sasuke screamed, falling to the floor.

"Be quiet!" Winona yelled. The cafeteria went silent. Winona walked over to the fallen Uchiha.

"I think you said you were going to make me wish I never crossed you," she said. "It seems your plan backfired. Can I have my knife back?"

*************

**Me: Well... that was interesting, no?**

**Winona: It was kinda fun actually.**

**Alys: XD Enjoy almost killing Sasuke?**

**Winona: :D Yeah. Next time can I actually kill him?**

**Me: I made a promise not to kill off any characters, unless they actually die in the series.**

**Winona & Alys: Damn...**

**Sasuke: Why do you hate me?**

**Me: You're an annoying emo with serious issues. I mean really...**

**Gaara: The song used was Big Sky by Annie Lennox.**

**Me: Thanks Gaara!**

**Winona: Do you think anyone figured out what the chapter title "Talking to the Walls" was referring to?**

**Me: ... I don't know... Maybe...**


	3. Dark Voices

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, WINONA HOKKAIDO, MIKIO HOKKAIDO, UNA &UNI MIMS, AND THE DRISCOLS**

**I also do not own any songs used. They each belong to their respectful owners, and I apologize if they didn't want their song used.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Dark Voices**

Gaara walked into her house. This was a normal occurrence. She wasn't there. This wasn't so normal of an occurrence. He walked up to her bedroom and laid down on her bed, breathing the scent of the room. It smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. He knew that the warm smell was hers entirely. No other girl smelt quite like she did. No other girl intoxicated him quite like she did. He'd had girlfriends. None lasted more than a month. He'd slept with quite a few girls. Most of them he never saw again. But none of them were what he wanted.

_"You're in love with her. __You have been forever, Gaara. __Don't even try to deny it." _He growled. He knew his sister was right. He remembered the other night when he'd almost kissed her. 'Was that a week ago already?' he thought. The whole week had been a blur. Rumors were spreading about Sasuke, everything from him being gay, to he was terrible in bed to he was going to commit suicide because Winona turned him down. Una had started dating Shino, and Uni was almost stalking Gaara's brother, Kankuro. Not that Kankuro minded. Shikamaru and Temari had finally told people that they were seeing each other. Sakura and Lee were almost sickening because they were so lovey-dovey constantly. Naruto and Hinata were extremely happy together. Neji was still trying to get Winona, and she still told him to leave her alone. Winona's popularity level sky rocketed because of what she did to Sasuke and she was pulling Gaara up through the ranks to the top of the pyramid. Gaara sighed. 'She doesn't care about herself when I really think about it. She just wants everyone else to be happy. I just want to see her actually smile.'

"Well well," an amused voice said. Gaara looked over at Mikio. "Waiting for her, Gaara-kun?" Gaara nodded, sitting up. "You might be waiting a while. Uni-chan got a hold of her and took her shopping." Gaara looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?" Mikio asked, suddenly very serious.

"A lot of things," Gaara replied. Mikio walked over to him, and sat next to him on the bed.

"How does she keep her room smelling so good...?" Mikio murmured.

"It's her room."

"So, Gaara-kun, what's wrong? Does it have anything to do with the lovely Winona?"

"Everything to do with her."

"Ah... You finally realized your feelings."

"Did everyone see except me?"

"Yeah, except Win. She's kind of clueless when a man is head over heels for her." Mikio chuckled, almost bitterly.

"What should I do?"

"Tell her. Tell her everything. How you feel, what you are, etcetera. That would be the best thing to do."

"Tell her everything? I don't want to hurt her, Mikio."

"Or don't. Keep it to yourself. You'll be miserable, she'll still be clueless. Although, she loves you back." Mikio said the last part almost as if it was just a passing thought. Gaara fell back on the bed.

"I..." he started. Mikio looked back at him. "What do you feel for her, Miki?"

"I love her. But I know where her heart really is, so, I'm content as her big brother. You have to do what I couldn't, Gaara-kun. Tell her how you feel."

"How can I tell her when I can't even say it out loud?"

"Don't say it then. Show her."

"How?"

"When she walks through that door, pull her close to you and kiss her for all she's worth. When she asks you what that was for, you'll know what to say."

"No, I won't."

"You're probably right. But, hey, you never know, Gaara-kun. Winona's the type that's easy to please, considering she's a bloody Scorpio." The Japanese man laughed. Gaara noted, not for the first time, that his laugh was psychotic.

"You know what happened to her, right?"

"Of course I do." Mikio looked at Gaara, his silver eyes sad. "Seriously, Gaara, if you love her as much as I think you do, you'll claim her as your own as soon as you see her. Even if it's not meant to be, she's yours. Even if she ends up with another man in the end, she'll always be yours. Just as she'll always be mine. My imouto."

"And who will she be to me?"

"Your dearest friend. Your most precious person."

* * * * * *

"Uni.... I'm tired, and I want to go home," Winona whined.

"Shh. I don't want him to notice us," Uni whispered excitedly. Winona sighed, standing up behind the bush they were presently hiding in.

"Kankuro! Come over here," she called. He started walking over, as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Win! What are you doing?" Uni whispered.

"Getting you a boyfriend. Stand up already."

"Hey, Winchester! What's up?"

"My friend has something to say to you." Winona pulled Uni up.

"I... I..." she stuttered. Kankuro blushed slightly.

"Hey, uh... Uni..." he stammered.

"This is going to be nauseating. I'm going home. See you later, Uni, Kanky." Winona climbed out of the bush and walked away from the two furiously blushing perverts. 'What a joyous sex filled relationship they'll have.' She shook her head and kept walking. 'It's weird... I flip out on Sasuke three years ago, and I am avoided like I have the plague or something. I flip out on the pompous asshole now, and I'm suddenly hailed like a hero or something. Everyone wants to be my friend again. How annoying.' She walked up the sidewalk, not paying attention, a bag held tightly in her hand.

"Hey, Win. How's it going?" She looked up and saw a grinning Kiba, with his dog, Akamaru. Kiba had been treating her different since the incident with Sasuke. He'd been more protective of her for one.

"Hey, Kiba." Akamaru barked. "Hello, Akamaru." She petted the large dog. He licked her hand, whining slightly.

"Where you going?"

"Home." She kept walking, Kiba staying in step.

"Did you go shopping?"

"Uni dragged me along to stalk Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. I figured I should do something productive, aside from getting them together."

"Playing matchmaker?"

"No... Just annoyed with her going gaga over him. I just didn't want to listen to her sigh and moan about how hot he is." Winona grimaced.

"You prefer Gaara."

"Yeah..."

"So, are you two dating or something?"

"No."

"Oh! Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime." Winona stopped walking and sighed.

"Thanks for the offer, Kiba, but I couldn't ever think of you that way."

"No?"

"No. You're too much like an overprotective... dog for me."

"Should I be insulted?"

"No. I just have weird ideas." She started walking again. Kiba walked with her in silence. "Here's my house. Want to come in for a bit?"

"Nah... I've met your brother before. He's a little weird for me."

"Now you know where I get it from." They laughed. Winona hugged the slightly canine man, kissing him on the cheek. "Again, thanks for the offer, Kiba." He blushed.

"No...No problem, Win." He waved and ran off with his dog. She shook her head and walked inside. Mikio was cooking something that smelt really good.

"Miki! What are you cooking?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied. She glared at the door to the kitchen. "Speaking of surprises, you have one in your room."

"I don't think I want to know what it is."

"It's in the form of Gaara-kun."

"Okay?" She took off her shoes and walked up to her room. Moonlight Sonata was playing softly. She stood outside the door, just listening for a moment, then took a deep breath and walked in. Gaara was standing in the middle of her room, his back to her, staring at something in his hands. "Gaara?" He turned. The object in question was a bear that he had given her when they first met.

"Winona..." He placed the bear gently on her bed and walked over to her, hugging her close to him. One of her arms, the one that wasn't holding onto the bag, slowly wrapped around his waist.

"Gaara, we need to talk about something. It's really important."

"You're right. We do." She led him to the bed and sat down, setting the bag down at her feet, holding the bear in her arms. Gaara's heart yearned for her to hold him like that. They were both quiet for a moment.

"I... I really like you, Gaara," she murmured. "I like you as... well... more than a friend. I want to be with you, but I need to figure out and deal with some things, such as Neji, and this weird feeling right here." She placed a hand right below her breasts, above her solar plexus. "I get it every time I think about leaving you behind, or you leaving me behind. It's similar to what I feel right before a gig."

"That's fear, Winona." She looked at him. "I really like you too. I'll help you figure out everything that you think you need to figure out." He cupped her face gently. She closed her eyes and tilted her head into his hand "I need you, Win. You intoxicate me. You're something I can't live without."

"Can't you?"

"No." He kissed her, very gently, hesitating in case she rejected him. She leaned into the kiss before pulling away.

"You never did answer my question."

"Which one?"

"The one I asked you last week."

Gaara sighed. "Again, which one?"

"Will you marry me? I got another letter from my parents, as well as a parcel with the dress. The letter stated that because I had completely refused Sasuke, I no longer have a choice, so I will be engaged to Neji Hyuuga on my nineteenth birthday unless I am engaged or already married by then."

"Damn..."

"So?"

"A lot can happen in a year, so yes, if nothing else comes along." She kissed him, swiftly, a mere brushing of the lips.

"Thank you."

"Hey, love birds, foods ready!" Mikio yelled.

"I swear he's like... psychic or something," Winona muttered standing up, the bag falling onto the floor, forgotten.

"Psycho is more like it."

* * * * * *

Winona sat up, feeling a sort of happiness bubbling in her heart. She turned off her alarm clock, glancing at the time. 'It's only 6:30... Dammit.' She got up, grabbed the clothes she wanted for the day and went to have a shower. As she was showering, she remembered the bag from the day before. 'Shit... That's what I was wearing today...' She finished her shower and wrapped her towel around her body. Miki was leaning on the door frame, the bag in hand.

"Miki!" she exclaimed.

"Hair dye? Want some help?" He smiled at her. She sighed in relief.

"Yes, if you could."

"Good, because there's something I think you need to know about Gaara."

"What is it?"

"It's something that could be bad, or good depending on how you take it."

"Tell me."

* * * * * *

"Gaara!" Temari yelled. "Get up!" The insomniac groaned into his pillow. Another sleepless night. Except instead of thinking about how to get Winona, he'd spent the better part of the night replaying their kiss, wishing that it had gone farther, and going so far as imagining it until a certain bodily function and yearning stopped him. He got up, showered and dressed in his regular garb, a moderately tight black tank, a green hoodie, fitted blue jeans and a white bandanna on his head. He looked into the mirror, seeing his traditional dark rimmed eyes, and sighed, mussing up his hair, little bits of sand falling to the floor. He stared at it, shocked, but then shrugged it off. He found the heart locket that Winona had given him years ago, when they first met. It had a picture of the two of them when they first met, and a more recent one of them. He put it on. He then found the little bottle of sand that he kept with him at all times and slipped it into his pocket.

"Gaara!"

"I'm up, Temari."

"I'm not Temari, Gaara." He spun around, shocked at the young woman standing behind him. She laughed.

* * * * * *

Winona took a deep breath when she arrived at the school. Miki had given her his motorcycle, to make her surprise even more so of a surprise. She took off her helmet, shaking her hair, before climbing off the bike. Her new hair hung in a curtain in front of her eyes. She smirked, tossing it out of the way as she walked into the school. Everyone who saw her, gawked at her new look. She saw Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Una, Lee, Sakura and Kiba and approached them. They hadn't noticed her yet. Or if they had, they didn't recognize her.

"Winona?" an ill appreciated voice said. She groaned and turned to Neji.

"What?" she asked.

"What did you do to your hair? And your clothes?"

"I dyed my hair, idiot. Am I not allowed wear color? Or must I always wear black and gray."

"For the past however many years, you've never worn color. Why start now? And why red?" Her group had finally noticed her.

"Win! Your hair! It's... It's... Pink!" Lee yelled.

"Yes. It is."

"You're wearing red! God DAMN! You look smoking in red, girl!" Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naru." She saw Gaara walking towards her. She started to smile, but that smile was quickly lost when she saw the African girl with her characteristic yellow sunglasses, headphones and notepad walking with him. "Kira?" The girl saw Winona and did a double take.

"Oh... my... god... Winona?" she asked.

"Hey, Kira." Winona rarely had a problem with anyone. But Kira was one of those people. Whenever Kira showed up, it seemed like Gaara would avoid her until Kira was gone. "Gaara?" He walked over to her, fingering her hair, then smelling it.

"Strawberries..." he muttered. "Strawberries, vanilla and cinnamon. Do you taste as good as you smell, Win?"

"Only one way to find out isn't there, Gaara?" she murmured back. He smirked, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You look good in red," Gaara said.

"Thanks, Gaara."

"While, I prefer your natural silver, the pink really does bring out the warmer tones in your skin," Kira said. She was wearing yellow. A yellow tank top, with yellow shorts and yellow sneakers. She was also wearing a silver charm bracelet that she said she got from her older brother. She had short spiky black hair and hazel eyes. In a way, she was the colorful version of Winona on a normal day. Not today though. Today, to everyone's amazement, Winona was wearing red, and a lot of it. She was wearing a red corset tank top, with a red skirt and a black belt. She was also wearing a thin red sweater over top and black boots, with black knee high socks. Gone were her black wristbands. Her hair had been dyed a pale pink and trimmed by Mikio. He had also placed a red cross beret in her hair. Her silver eyes, however, gave away who she was. Winona nodded to Kira.

Kira knew that Winona didn't like her very much. Kira did tend to steal Gaara away from her. She and Gaara had known each other since birth, and at first, it was thought that they would marry each other. Kira knew better though. She and Gaara just had a secret, and a promise. After her comment, she got a tight lipped smile from Winona. Winona was like that though. Kira didn't know what she did, or why Winona didn't like her, but she assumed it was because of Gaara. And considering the arm wrapped tightly around Winona's shoulder, Gaara wouldn't be all hers this time. Or ever, for that matter. That was fine, though. She would flirt, but, that was as far as she would take it.

"How are you, Kira?" Winona asked her voice clipped.

"Great! I have some awesome news!" Winona raised her eyebrow at the dark skinned girl.

"What?"

"I've been transferred!" Kira grinned happily. Winona paled slightly, then more when Gaara moved from her side and hugged Kira, congratulating her. But, Winona kept her cool, stayed composed.

"Good for you." Winona smiled icily at the girl, and then turned away. Gaara turned to her.

"Win…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm yours. Remember that."

"Uh huh." Winona looked away. "Hey, Kira, come with me."

"Uh, okay." The girl followed Winona. Winona walked in front of Kira, a small smirk on her face. "What's up, Nana?"

"I have a proposition for you." Winona turned, her smirk growing.

"Why do I feel I should be terrified?"

"No idea."

"What's this proposition?"

"I want you to become our manager."

"What?"

"Silver Roan needs a manager desperately, you know. I think you would be perfect, plus then you'll get your chance to spend a little time to spend with Gaara, right?"

"Wait… I'm confused… What are you saying? Did Gaara ask you to do this?"

"No, I haven't even consulted the rest of the band."

"Wait, so this is entirely your idea?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"I thought you hated me!"

"Hate is far too exhausting an emotion. I don't have time to hate you right now."

"So, you did…"

"No, but I might start to."

"What are you planning, Nana?" Kira asked, watching the other girl.

"You'll find out soon enough." Winona grinned and walked away. Gaara and the rest had watched them carefully, but hadn't been able to hear anything. Gaara followed Winona, walking past Kira, like he hadn't even seen her. Kira went to stop him, but then decided that, at last, Winona had trumped her. But, Kira still had her trump card. Their secret, her and Gaara's secret could destroy Winona. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to play that card. The card that proved who and what Gaara really was.

"_Gaara!" little Kira yelled. A little red headed boy surrounded by sand particles was sitting in a sand box. The little African girl stared in fear, amazement. Her best friend sat with a small, fascinated smile on his face. "Gaara?"_

"_Look at this, Kira! I've made friends with the sand!"_

"_But, Gaara… Sand can't move like that."_

"_That's because no one else will make friends with it!"_

* * * * * *

"What did you want to talk to Kira about, Winnie?" Gaara asked her. They were standing outside by a fence. She was leaning on it, her back to him.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied evasively. He spun her around, his delicate looking hands on her shoulders, squeezing them slightly. "Gaara, you're hurting me…" He loosened his grip, but didn't move his hands.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"You're keeping them from me. Isn't there something I should know about you, Gaara Sabaku?" Her voice was level, cool, her eyes slightly cold, almost dead.

"What do you mean?" Gaara started to panic. 'What is she talking about? What does she know?'

"You should know exactly what I'm talking about, unless there's more than one secret, Sabaku."

"Why aren't you calling me Gaara?"

"Stop avoiding the question. I told you one of my biggest secrets. Why don't you tell me yours?"

"You know everything there is to know about me, Win." She went to slap him, but her wrist was stopped by a gritty substance. The sand wrapped around her wrist, squeezing. Gaara froze completely. Winona's eyes went ice cold.

"I know everything, eh?"

"Win…" His hands fell from her shoulders.

"What else is there about you? What else can you do that I don't know about? I thought we were best friends, Gaara. But I don't know a goddamned thing about you! What else is there?"

"Too much, Winona… I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."

"Kira knew. She's known all along!" She winced as the sand tightened. Gaara gently touched the sand on her wrist and it dissipated. "What else?"

"I… My sister, brother and I were all brought here because of something I did. Mikio knows."

"I know. What did you do?" Winona was starting to shake.

"I… killed someone."

"Who?" Her trembling was getting worse.

"He was someone who was sent to kill me."

"Why?"

"It's because I'm a freak, Nana. I'm a weapon. I can control sand. How many people can do that?"

"One. You."

"Exactly. No one wants something like me to be alive. I'm a hazard to humanity. I enjoy the kill. I enjoy the hunt almost as much as I enjoy the kill."

"So? You're a freak. So? I'm a spoilt brat, remember? I'm in love with you, remember? You said you loved me, right? Did you not love me enough to tell me what you are, what you can do?"

"It's not that, Nana. I was scared that you would hate me."

"Hate you? Gaara, you're the one person who has always been there for me."

"And how long did it take you to tell me what happened to you?"

"Three, four years about."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Eight."

"Nana, by the time I met you, what I am was a part of my life, something that I was used to. I didn't want anyone to know what I was because I felt that I needed to be accepted by everyone."

"But you weren't. Everyone has known forever that there's something off about you. I mean, I've liked you since I met you because you were different, a breath of fresh air."

"Fresh meat?"

"To make it vulgar, yes."

"Gaara! Winona! We need help!" They turned. Kiba was yelling at them. Winona looked past him and saw Neji and Naruto fighting. Winona ran over to them. Hinata was on the ground, a little blood coming out of her mouth.

"Hinata… Kiba! What happened?"

"Neji hit Hinata and—"

"That's all I need to know." She walked over to the fight and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He stopped mid punch and looked at her. She nodded and then punched Neji herself. He hit the ground. "Why did you hit her?"

"What do you care?" Neji spat, a little blood on his lip. She kicked him in the chin. He went backwards, cracking his head on the pavement.

"She's my best friend. Why did you hit her?"

"Maybe it's your fault," Neji muttered. "Maybe because of her association with you and that red haired freak and her idiot boyfriend, I've been told to teach her a lesson." Winona stopped Naruto with her arm.

"Keep going." Gaara saw Winona getting lower to the ground, her knees loosening. Neji struggled to sit up. Winona kicked him back down.

"You're all a mess. You're all fucked up, Nana. Everyone knows that you fucked Sasuke, and that he got you pregnant. Why should the Hyuuga clan dirty their line with the likes of you? My family has declined your parents offer."

"I declined it the moment I was told of it. Did that stop you from pursuing me? No. I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Because, you're part of the Hyuuga line is already tainted. I think they're more worried about purifying it at this point." Neji lunged at her knees. Winona spun and kicked, hitting the Hyuuga prodigy child directly in the nose, breaking it on impact. She walked over to him. He was laying on his stomach, barely conscious. "Don't make me actually hurt you, Hyuuga."

"Winnie… stop," Hinata's shy voice said. Winona turned to her.

"Hinata…"

"Don't lower yourself to his level, Winnie. Don't turn yourself into a monster."


	4. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Well, I hate to do this to my lovely readers, but due to recent unfortunate events, you will all have to wait much longer than you already have for the next instalment. Please, forgive me. I'll try to have everything back up and running in no time. If school and such allows, of course.


	5. Sand Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, WINONA HOKKAIDO, MIKIO HOKKAIDO, UNA &UNI MIMS, AND THE DRISCOLS**

**I also do not own any songs used. They each belong to their respectful owners, and I apologize if they didn't want their song used.**

**By the way, I was formerly called Poisson. I changed it for a very good reason.**

**Chapter Four**

**Sand Storm**

Winona stared as the paramedics took Neji to the hospital. She was disgusted with herself. She had risen to the bait, and taken it and had hurt someone. Granted, he was someone she hated, but after actually seeing what she did to him. It was unforgivable. It was like new hair, new clothes, it gave her a new personality. A more volatile, violent personality. While she liked it, she wondered how many people were going be hurt, or alienated because of it. She looked at Gaara, Kira, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and the others and sighed.

"Nana, you're not moving. At all. Are you okay?" Shino asked her quietly placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and nodded.

"I'm fine," she responded walking away. "Let's go jam. I need to sing, and you guys need practice." Gaara quickly caught up to her, and slipped his hand around her waist. They walked into the band room and everyone went to their respectful places. Kira stood at the front, like a conductor. "Kira, just go sit and listen," Winona dismissed her. "Guys, Crazy on You." They all nodded and started.

Winona: _If we still have time, we might still get by_

_Every time I think about it, I wanna cry_

_With bombs and the devil, and the kids keep comin'_

_No way to breathe easy, no time to be young_

_But I tell myself that I was doin' all right_

_There's nothin' left to do at night_

_But to go crazy on you_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh_

Gaara: _My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin_

_The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind_

_The whisper that calls after you in the night_

_And kisses your ear in the early moonlight_

_And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine_

_My love, the pleasure's mine_

_Let me go crazy on ya_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh_

Winona:_ Wild man's world is cryin' in pain_

_What you gonna do when everybody's insane_

Gaara:_ So afraid of one who's so afraid of you_

_What you gonna do...ohhh..._

_(Ah-ah-ah-ah)_

__Both:_ Ooooo...Crazy on ya_

_Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you_

Gaara:_ I was a willow last night in my dream_

_I bent down over a clear running stream_

Winona:_ Sang you the song that I heard up above_

_And you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love_

_Crazy_

_Yeah, crazy on ya_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh_

_Crazy on ya_

Both: _Crazy on you_

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, yeah_

_(Ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Crazy on ya_

_Crazy on you_

Winona:_ Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh... _

They heard some scattered clapping. A few people, teachers and students had come into the room. A man with a tie, that was unfamiliar to most of them also stood in the room. Winona froze, and glared at the man.

"Nice singing, Winona Driscol," the man said, smiling at the girl.

"It's Hokkaido," she snapped. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you. Your mother is quite upset."

"What mother? I don't have a mother, Markus."

"I am your father, Winona. Address me as such."

"I don't have a father either, Markus. What do you want?"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"It has to do with why you rejected both the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan."

"It's not that I rejected the clan's, just your choices. They both disgust me. Neji beat his cousin. Sasuke, well, let's not get started.

"You traumatized Sasuke, he can't even come to class now. He's stuck with his older brother, Itachi."

"Good for him. He shouldn't have messed around with me. He knew that."

"As for Neji, you hospitalized him."

"And he deserved it."

"Winona."

"What? He did. So, who are you going to throw at me next? Which clan? Sabaku? Aburame? Inuzuka? Akimichi? Who?"

"Nara."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Unless I'm engaged, right?"

"Which you're not. And you won't be."

"Really?" Winona glanced at Gaara. He nodded and stood up, producing a ring. He got down on one knee and took her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Nana Hokkaido, will you marry me?" he asked quietly. The room was silent. Everyone watched, Markus Driscol becoming more and more livid.

"Yes---"

"This is not acceptable," the man spat out, interrupting his daughter. She ignored him.

"Of course I will, Gaara."

"I will not accept this!" Markus yelled.

"It's beyond your control, Markus," a slightly crazed voice called out. Mikio Hokkaido walked in. "You can't change her heart."

"The Sabaku clan is poisoned! I will not allow my line to be tainted by that!"

"Excuse me, Markus? But isn't our line tainted? By you? Or is it by me? Isn't that why you abandoned me?"

"Watch your tongue, you little witch."

"Go fly a kite, Markus." Winona turned away, slipping her hand into Gaara's. "You might be my biological father, but the only family I have, are the people here. My band, my fiance, my caretaker. Silver Roan, Gaara, and Mikio. You gave up the responsibility of fatherhood a long time ago. Tell your precious wife that I don't need either of you. I can survive on my own."

"Without the money that we send you?"

"That's your obligation, Markus. You've never before interfered with my life, why start now. When I turn 19, that obligation ends. That was the deal you made with your lawyers, your accountants, with Mikio and I. I ask for nothing from either of you, except that you don't interfere in my life. Is that so hard?"

"I'll allow any family, but the Sabaku."

"Then you can rot in hell." She pulled Gaara out of the main room, going into one of the change rooms. She was shaking, she couldn't stop shaking. Though she spouted big, powerful words, the truth was Markus Driscol terrified her. Gaara watched her for a moment, before pulling her into his arms, embracing her, trying to calm her. She clutched at his shirt, holding back tears. "Who am I becoming, Gaara?"

"No one. You're just you, Win," he assured her quietly. Her knees gave out, and he lowered her slowly to the floor, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"It's like changing my hair, my clothes, and I'm suddenly a different person. I never would have said that to him, never, not in a million years."

"Yes you would have, Winona. You've been wanting to say that for years." She stopped shaking, looking over at Mikio. "You've hated them since they left you in my care, but I've always seen that you're secretly hoping that they'll come back, and you'll be a family. After the incident with Sasuke, I could see that the one person you truly needed was your mother, but all she did was send you a little extra money for the abortion. I think it was then, that you decided that you had no parents."

"I don't know. I'm so confused." The tears started to fall, and she buried her head into Gaara's shoulder. He rested his head on hers, just holding her.

"Mikio," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Did something else happen to make her like this? Why is she so defensive, yet so vulnerable?"

"She feels betrayed. By you, by me, by everyone."

"Why?"

"You didn't tell her about your, let's call it, gift. She feels like she doesn't know you anymore."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm not who I say I am. I'm much more than her caretaker, and she figured it out."

"Then what are you?"

"Ever heard of Kagerou?"

"The legendary detective, yes."

"How about Senjo?"

"The legendary assassin. Yes. What does he have to do with anything?"

"She actually. They're the same person. I've been helping her."

"Assassinate, or detective work?"

"Both. I do the dirty work. It's how I keep going. She pays me generously for the smallest little task."

"Why?"

"I've known her for years. She saved me, so I've dedicated half my life to her. The other half, to Winona."

"Why?"

"They both saved me, one from my self, the other from death. You figure out who is who." Mikio smiled, for once an almost normal smile. "I should escort Mr. Driscol out. Look after her for me." Gaara nodded, tightening his arms around the girl.

"Gaara? Why didn't you tell me?" the girl's voice was low, broken. He closed his eyes.

"Because I was scared that I would lose you. I can't do that."

"But Kira knew?"

"Winona, Kira was there when I discovered it. It almost drove her away from me. I couldn't let that happen again."

"Who did you kill?"

"My uncle Yashamaru."

"Why?"

"He tried to kill me. It was self defence."

"Was it... How did you kill him?"

"I crushed him with the sand."

"So, you used your weapon, to kill another puppet. Do I really know you, Gaara?"

"Do you remember when we first met, Win?"

_"Ne, Miki-nii, who's he?" the little silver haired girl asked her Japanese keeper, in Japanese, pointing to the strange boy sitting on the swings. He had vibrant red hair, and was clutching a teddy bear. He almost seemed to be in pain. The little girl was worried about the strange boy._

_ "New comers. You should go introduce yourself to him, Nana-chan," the man said, smiling at the ten year old. "Remember to speak in English."_

_ "Okay!" the little girl ran over to the boy, disregarding the sand swirling around him. "My name's Winona, but you can call me Nana! What's yours?" she asked in clear English. The little boy jumped, almost falling off the swing._

_ "G-Gaara," he stuttered, surprised. Then his eyes hardened, and he stood. "What do you want?" Winona took a step back, suddenly frightened of the red haired boy standing before her. Then she hardened her resolve._

_ "Let's play!" she said, smiling at the boy. He shook his head._

_ "You'll just get hurt," he said, his voice low, almost sad. Winona furrowed her brows, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver locket. She looked at it, smiled and took his hand. He jerked it away._

_ "Take it." She grabbed his hand again and placed the silver heart there. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"_

_ "It's so girly..." he muttered, but his eyes started to show signs of softening. She could just see the sadness, the longing lurking behind the cold exterior._

_ "Here, let me put it on for you!" She skipped around behind him, taking the necklace, and carefully clasped the ends together around his neck, noticing his sudden tension. The chain hung to about mid chest on the boy. He touched it for a moment, then shoved the teddy bear into her arms._

_ "Here," he said. "I didn't like him anyway." Winona stared at the bear before hugging it._

_ "Thank you, Gaara-kun!" She hugged the boy, lapsing back into Japanese. "Oops! I did it again. Sorry, Gaara." She pulled away, blushing slightly._

_ "What did you say?" he asked her, looking away, blushing a deep red._

_ "I said thank you!" She looked at his face. "Haha, Gaara, your face matches your hair now!"_

_ "No it doesn't!"_

_ "Haha! Come with me, Gaara!" She took his hand, and pulled him towards her caretaker. "Ne, ne, Miki-nii! Take a picture of us for the locket!"_

_ "Of course, Nana-chan." Winona wrapped an arm around Gaara's neck and made a peace sign, grinning. Gaara, forced a small smile for the picture, all the while, clutching the locket. A flash then laughter, the girl dragging him around the play ground, trying to get him to open up to her._

"Of course, I do. How could I not. I forced you to be my friend," Winona said, looking up at him. Their faces were incredibly close. Her heart pounded, and she could feel his start to pound as well. He closed the distance and kissed her gently, then more forcefully when she responded. He pulled away, and chuckled.

"Your face matches my hair, Winona," he said jokingly. She pushed away from him, shaking her head.

"I think we have some explaining to do, Gaara-kun," she said in Japanese.

"I think you're right, Nana-chan."

**Well that was fun. Sorry about the delay on this one. Uhm, if your curious about the whole Kagerou/Senjo detective assassin thing, check out my Death Note story, Kagerou. That's where the idea for Mikio Hokkaido originally came from.**

**Mikio: The song is Crazy on You by Heart.**

**Me: Thanks Miki. You're tiara, it's slipping.**

**Mikio: *drapes an arm around me * Thank you, my dear.**

**Me: Somedays, Miki, I think you could be the creepiest character I've ever created.**

**Mikio: I think that you are correct in that assumption.**

**Me: -_-;;;**


End file.
